


Voltron: Legendary Drabbles

by Neuroticnasty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fake Illness, Female Reader, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Medical Examination, Medical Experimentation, Medical Jargon, Medical Procedures, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Romance, Sexual Tension, mild ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuroticnasty/pseuds/Neuroticnasty
Summary: A collection of silly/romantic drabbles about the paladins and their nemesis in space. It wasn't easy being Voltron's medic, it was even harder treating your teammates. Even your enemies had terrible bedside manners.





	1. Lance get's space poison Ivy

"Lance, you shouldn't go smelling random flowers" you scolded watching the man of the subject. "I bet the princess would like these, they're totally pretty right?" Lance ignored you and picked the plant. "Plus, harmless and they smell great!" Lance inhaled the flowers scent, drawing the petals to his face. "Lance" you used a warning tone of voice, but he pressed on. "C'mon ___, let's bring this back to the castle" Lance went to throw his arm over your shoulder, but you strode away. "This should be fun...".

It was surprising that in the time it took to get back to the castle, not one reflective surface managed to come by Lance. Which led to the awkward looks from the crew. Keith's eyes looked ready to pop out of his face, Hunk stumbled over his words, Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose, Pidge was holding back laughter and Coran froze up. Allura remained calm but kept her distance from Lance as he tried to pass the flower on to her. "Lance, the sentiment is flattering, but do you know what you are holding?" Allura asked in a nervous tone.

"If you mean the prettiest flower on the planet, then I'd have to say I'm looking at it" Lance cooed as you groaned, lifting a small mirror. "Check it, Romeo," you said aligning the mirror into Lance's line of sight. He let out a terrified scream before dropping the plant, which Coran caught wearing synthetic gloves. "Easy there, you risk contaminating the castle" he scolded over Lance's screaming. "My face! What happened to my face?!" he shrieked ghosting his hands over the red splotches. "It looks like you were holding a Toxicodendron radican" you began examining his face from a distance. "English ___" Lance groaned wincing when he pinched his skin. "Space poison ivy" you spat out in a monotonous voice.

"It adds some color to your cheeks" Pidge snickered unable to hold their laughter. Lance glared at them before turning to Keith. "Not a word from you" he seethed as Keith shrugged. "I wasn't going to say anything?" Keith said in defense to the accusation. "This is why you should practice caution" Shiro reprimanded. "It's not that bad if by bad you mean a raspberry face, then not bad at all" Hunk prattled off in an attempt to spare his friend. "you, isn't there some way to treat this?" Lance panicked as you backed away.

"Well yeah, you won't like it, though" you began pulling out your index. "You'll have to rub yourself down with the feces of a Loxodonta Gigan," you said watching Lance's face contort to terror. "I have to what?!" "You have to roll around in space elephant poop" You repeated in layman's words. Pidge lost it and the rest of the crew wore faces of disgust. "Unless you want to look like a raspberry in front of potential space babes" you dared. "Let's go" Lance wore a brave face as he walked over to the large creatures.

Lance's determination to be rid of the infection was admirable, misplaced, but admirable none the less. You and Pidge watched from afar as he found a pile of waste. "Will the feces really get rid of the infection?" Pidge asked raising a brow. "Nah, but how could I pass up a chance like this," You said revealing a container of cream. "Here is the real stuff, he'd have to wear it and get in a cryo-pod for an hour" You explained continuing to watch Lance. "You are so evil," Pidge said low-fiving you. "I know".


	2. You're not dying Hunk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was funnier in my head.

Hunk’s iron stomach was admirable among the Paladins. It made quite a show watching him eat different foods and critique them. However, this one cuisine proved to be a formidable foe. “This here is an ancient dish that takes quite a while to make,” Coran said proudly displaying the covered dish. “This most likely will be the first time a human gets to eat it, consider yourselves making history” he removed the lid to reveal a substance that resembled giant grub.

An audible scream from Lance brought Coran to light on the situation. “Oh come on! it won’t bite, at least not anymore” he pushed the plate closer in which he only backed away. “Nu-uh, we’ll make history all right, as in a death count from this thing” Lance crossed his arms in refusal. “I’ll admit, this has to be the least appetizing thing you’ve served us” Pidge started pushing their chair back to escape the dish. Shiro blinked at the creature before standing up. “None of my training has prepared me to deal with this” he sighed. Keith prodded the substance with a fork and tried to flip it. “Are you sure it’s dead?” he asked Coran with a nervous hand on his Bayard.

“Enough already, I get it you don’t like it! But don’t doubt my skills as a hunter and chef” Coran began to cover the grub but was stopped by Hunk. “Wait, Coran, I’m in” he spoke with unshakable confidence. The other Paladins gave him a concerned look but made no attempt to stop him. “That’s the spirit! The Tunnel Polly is harmless unless you don’t have a vertebrate” Coran’s mood lit up while explaining the creature. Hunk paid him no mind as he dug his fork into the creature and began wolfing it down.

On cue, you and Allura had walked in. The conversation ended as they brought their attention to Hunk’s battle. “A Polly! I haven’t had one since I was little” Allura gushed out with a longing smile. “A what?” you watched Hunk swallow the dish without issue. “Man, what won’t you eat?” Lance sighed as Hunk wiped his face with a napkin. “Lance, you’re making your life boring by being picky” Hunk let out a loud burp as he rubbed his belly happily. “All right, enough jokes; it’s time to train” Shiro stepped between the two, ending the conversation. “Man! I feel like I could take on Zarkon himself now” Hunk cheered leading the Paladins out to training. Once they were gone, Coran twirled his mustache triumphantly and Allura was lost in thought. “I can’t recall why I stopped eating Polly” she mumbled walking out of the room. “Oh quiznack” you groaned following the hall the Paladins took.

In the middle of training with the gladiator, Hunk collapsed holding his stomach. “Guys, I think that Polly thing is fighting back” he groaned as Shiro terminated the session. “See! I told you that thing would kill you” Lance cradled Hunk’s head, worry evident on his face. “Can’t you throw it up?” Keith’s voiced carried panic as he approached his friend. “Maybe we can find it, maybe Coran has an x-ray” Pidge began generating different solutions to the issue at hand. “Where’s ____? maybe she can help” Shiro looked to the door just as you entered. “Hunk! tell me exactly what you are feeling!” you ordered frantically. “Well I feel like I need to burp, but nothing comes out, it feels like something sharp is in my stomach, theirs a knot in my chest, and I think I’m bloating?” Hunk’s voice came out hurriedly.

“Burps, sharp pains, knotted feeling…and swelling” you paced as she ran through all possible outcomes of these symptoms. “Wait, how long ago did you eat that Polly thing?” you asked stopping in your tracks. “About an hour or two ago, we already know it’s doing this” Hunk grew more frantic as the feeling only got worse. “I’m gonna die, this is it, so long Lance my good buddy” Hunk began relaxing in Lance’s hold. “Hunk! stay with me!” Lance’s cries went ignored. “Oh quiznak” you ran out the room as she came to the conclusion. “Wait for ____! What about Hunk?!” Shiro yelled after.

Outside the training room, Allura was headed in with a smile on her face. “Oh ___! I remembered why Polly was such a profound dish!” Allura began but was pulled back by you. “What are you doing?” she asked as you brought her away from the door. “Saving your life” you replied as Lance’s shrill scream echoed through the door.

A putrid smell seeped out of the training room as Allura cracked the door open. “Hunk? are you alright?” she asked holding her nose. You joined her, imitating the same act. “Man! I feel much better!” Hunk exclaimed with a big smile. Pidge sulked as they limped out of the room. “I don’t want to hear any more about alien food” they trudged away dejectedly. Keith had Lance on his shoulder and grimaced as he left. “I can’t believe that” he dropped Lance ungracefully into a heap of regret. “There isn’t a bath out there that can clean me” Lance groaned refusing to move. Shiro was holding his nose and walked out with a slight glare. “Alright, no more new alien foods” he shot you and Allura a look before walking out. Hunk was the last to leave, he wore a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Who’d have thought it was trapped gas?” he laughed nervously.


	3. Lotor brakes his ribs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Lotor could probably walk off broken ribs. But probably not if he was 50 ft under.

Lotor had been detected at a passing planet, so it was up to Voltron to thwart his plan. The paladins, minus Shiro, Allura and you had touched down and planned to intercept him. However, things weren't gonna be that easy. Lotor's generals proved to be a hassle, intercepting the group before they could even get to Lotor. You moved to the nearest cave on the planet, hoping to ambush one of the generals.

On the other side of the fight, Lotor was heading to his ship. They had what they came for and he was planning a retreat. You being the only one not neck and neck with the enemy, ran in pursuit of Lotor. He whipped around quickly, blade ready to smite you while wearing an amused grin. Before any exchange could be made, the ground shook violently.

The ground around both you and Lotor collapsed into itself, creating a large hole that vacuumed air into it. You heard the team call out your name and Coran's worried voice before all communication disconnected. Everything went dark and you felt immense pain. Once the pain had dulled, you sat upright and surveyed the area. You activated your portable light and looked through the darkness.

Only a short few feet away, lay a passed out Lotor. His hair askew, but the package he had was intact. You sulked at the realization he was probably hurt. Setting the light down near him, you carefully surveyed him. Relinquishing him of his weapon in case he woke up. From observation, you couldn't tell where he was injured. It wasn't until you gently prodded his ribs did you know.

"Are you an imbecile?!" Lotor groaned catching your wrist in a tight grip. "I'm a doctor!" you yelled, tearing away from him. He winced as he tried to sit up, growling when you assisted him. "I don't need your help paladin" he snapped. "I don't remember asking for your consent" you replied just as sharply. He was quiet but his glare remained. "You have broken ribs, I'm not sure how many, but moving isn't gonna heal them" you scolded lightly. "So this is it, you're going to kill me while I am incapacitated?" Lotor sneered. "What I'm going to do is search for the nearby ice deposit so I can make you an ice pack" you raised your voice in a way that made him wise up. "If you want to continue leaning menacingly in your chair, I suggest you shut up and do as I say" you continued with a satisfied grin. Lotor watched in silence as you activate your radar and went in search for the ice.

In a few doboshes, you returned with your make shift ice pack. Lotor's face looked stricken with pain, but he remained quiet as you placed it against his ribs. "Hold it here, breathe slowly" you instructed. He did as you said, never taking his eyes off of you. A moment passed before he relaxed, soothed by the ice. "Why help me? I am your enemy after all" he asked slowly. "It's my duty to help anyone who is injured, you are no exception" you answered without missing a beat. Lotor paused for a moment before chuckling, then wincing from the pain. "If you weren't a paladin, I'd have employed you as my personal medic" he gave you a sly grin. "I'd have declined, either way, I'm no one's personal anything" you smiled back proudly.

"That just makes you more attractive" he replied. You felt your cheeks grow hot, you shot him a questioning look. "For someone with broken ribs, you seem awfully talkative" you accused. "The pain is immense, don't let me fool you" Lotor sighed resting his head back. "Either way, we need to get you fresh air, this caves gonna run low on air if we continue" you put your arms under his and helped him up. Lotor's container was fixed safely around your waist. With one of his arms over your shoulder, you supported him on his feet. "Don't get comfy, as soon as we reach the surface you are on your own" you stated as you tried to ignore how close he was. Enemy or not, Lotor was handsome and you didn't need him to know that. "I'll try not to get too attached" he replied in a sarcastic tone.

You both headed upward and eventually saw a light at the end of the tunnel. Both of your communication devices buzzed as the respective teams tried to contact you. As the air grew fresher, you felt Lotor inhale deeply against you. "Feel better?" you asked with a grin. "Much better" Lotor replied, wearing a similar grin. It was short lived as the Lions came into view and Lotor's generals shuttle appeared as well. "___! are you alright?!" Allura called from the Blue Lion. "Sir, you're injured!" called Acxa from the rival shuttle. "Did you get the device?" Pidge asked. "Why are you helping him?!" Keith growled in frustration. You knew he wouldn't attack, that meant hurting you.

"Relax paladins, I did nothing to your medic" Lotor called out. He slipped from your grasped and stood up. You could tell he was biting the bullet to show a good face. "Yeah right! ___, did he hurt you?" Lance switched from angry to worried in a heartbeat. "No and I only helped him, that is all" you called out to his generals. Both sides were quiet, mostly in confusion and relief. "But the device sir" Acxa brought your attention to the package you still had around your waist. "It's fine, consider it repayment for saving my life" Lotor walked away from you. At the same time, the lions corralled around you in a protective way. "C'mon, let's get out of here before he changes his mind!" Hunk said impatiently. Just before Lotor was in the ship, you called out to him.

"No leaning menacingly in your chair for 3 Quintants! Doctor's orders!" you shouted to him. He shot you a smirk before entering the ship. You quickly entered Hunk's lion and returned to the castle. There were gonna be so many questions.


	4. Keith has a fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Keith would be that person who still works even though they are sick.

After helping an alien colony located on an arctic planet, the paladins were ready to return to the warm castle. "Man! I could really go for some hot coco, y'know what I mean?" Lance said aloud. "Yeah, the kind with the little marshmallows that melt if you don't eat them quickly" Hunk agreed with enthusiasm. "Please, everyone knows that the big marshmallows are better" Pidge argued, pushing up their glasses. "I'm gonna stop you right there, large marshmallows mess with the ratio of coco to mallow" Hunk cut in. "What's the point of hot coco if the marshmallows melt?" Pidge shot back. The two continued their debate, Lance spectating with slight amusement. No one was paying attention to the swaying body of the red paladin.

"Has anyone seen Keith?" Shiro asked, his face was full of worry. "Yeah, he passed us like a while ago, went down there" Lance pointed down the hallway. Shiro followed the direction until his feet came across something. "Keith!" he quickly crouched down and lifted him up. Keith's face was flushed and he was breathing hard. "Don't worry, I got you" Shiro said quietly. He carried Keith to his room, looking for you as he went. With luck, you had been passing by just before he entered Keith's room. "___, something is wrong with Keith" Shiro's concerned voice had you following him at his heels. "Has he come to at all?" you asked before placing your hand on his forehead. The scalding, clammy skin had you smiling softly. "It's just a fever, he probably over did it" Shiro's relieved sigh brought you to your feet. "He just needs some soup, rest, and water and he should be fine" you continued. Shiro helped you relieve him of his armor and place tuck him in.

"Thanks ___, I can't imagine how we'd be off without you" Shiro placed his hand on your shoulder. "I know, I'm the best" you flashed him a smile before joining him to the kitchen. Hunk and Pidge had already made their space hot coco, with a very happy lance making art in his with cream. "Hey look! I made Keith!" Lance laughed showing off a frowny face on his mug. "It's like I'm looking at the real thing" you replied with an amused grin. "All right guys, we need everyone to eat some soup and report if you feel sick" Shiro ordered. The others gave you confused glances but sat down while Hunk and you began prepping soup. "Why soup? is someone sick?" Pidge asked. "Well, yes but we can't have the whole team sick" Shiro answered hesitantly. "Don't tell me Keith got a cold! he's gonna get us all sick" Lance whined sipping his coco. "He's not, he will remain in bed until his fever is gone" Shiro clarified. "He's right there!" Lance pointed behind Shiro and sure enough, a red faced Keith wobbled into the kitchen.

"Why are you guys yelling?" Keith groaned out. His eyes were squinted as if he wasn't adjusted to the light yet. "Keith! you need to go back to bed" Shiro pushed him back through the door. "No way, we need to fight Zarkon" Keith argued, pushing his way back in. "Hate to break it to you Keith, Zarkon isn't in the kitchen" Hunk said while stirring his stew. By this time, you had cleaned your hands and made your way over to Keith. "Talk about bad bedside manners" you sighed. Keith started to fall but caught himself back up. "Hey, is he gonna be okay?" Lance moved closer to him, ready to catch him if he fell. You pressed your forehead to Keith's, ignoring the little whine he made. "You're burning up, worse than before" you gave him a slight push to usher him out the door. "Shiro, help me put him in bed again" you called behind you.

This time, you both waited until he passed out before leaving. By the time you returned to the kitchen, Pidge, Lance, and Hunk already had steaming bowls before them. "I left Keith's bowl over there, y'know when he's ready," Hunk said with a smile. You sat down next to Shiro and smelled the soup. The aroma was mouthwatering and comforting at the same time. "It smells great Hunk" you took your spoon and began enjoying your soup. You and Shiro didn't get far into your soup before Keith came wobbling back in. "Keith!" Shiro stood up immediately, you following behind. "Are you going to do this every time?" you sighed helping Shiro take him back to his room. This time, you took the soup with you.

"I could have sworn that was to the launch pad..." Keith groaned as Shiro set him back into bed. "I'll stay with him this time, to make sure he eats his soup" you took a seat at the edge of his bed. "Are you sure?" Shiro lingered in the doorway, unsure if he should leave. "Yeah, I'll finish my soup after my patient is asleep" you reassured him with a smile. Shiro nodded and left without another word. Keith propped himself up on his pillow, giving you a dazed look. "Why does my room smell good?" he asked. "It's the soup, open up" you guided a spoonful to his mouth, your free hand under it to catch any drips. "No way, I can feed myself" Keith barked, turning his head away. "C'mon, open the docking bay for the shuttle" you cooed, waving the spoon around. Keith just glared, pursing his lips together in defiance. You paused before giving him a crossed look. "Either eat the soup or take my new medicine, which I assure you, will make you pass out from disgust" you warned. Keith, albeit hesitantly, opened his mouth.

"That's more like it" you mused, feeding him another spoonful. Once you worked Keith through his soup, you had him lie back down to rest. "And so you don't go wandering off again" you draped your self over his body. "H-hey!" Keith groaned, wiggling under you. "Be a good patient and stay still" you ordered, getting comfortable on his bed. Keith went quiet and stared at the ceiling. "What's wrong?" you gave him a worried glance. "You're really heavy" he grunted when you punched him in the stomach. "A good patient is also quiet!" you scolded. A moment passed before Keith's breathing regulated. You peeked at him and noticed he had fallen asleep. "Good, don't go causing me any more trouble" you yawned before drifting off to sleep as well.

You could have sworn you heard a 'thank you'.


	5. Matt gets the chicken pox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was also funnier in my head.

_At the garrison, you were training under doctors to be a medic. You only handled small situations or studied organisms, never anything serious. Even so, Matt thought of you as a full fledged doctor and came to see you every chance he got. "___! You gotta help me!" Matt yelled before running into the lab. You turned around in time to watch him trip over a box and land roughly on one of the beds. "Ugh, sorry" he groaned into the mattress. "It's fine, what's wrong Matt?" you wheeled your chair over to him and waited for him to lift his head. Instead, he folded his arms over his head and buried deeper into the bed. "I can't diagnose you if you won't look at me" you mused. He hesitantly lifted his head, causing you to bite your cheek when you saw him._

_All down his face and neck were red itchy splotches of chicken pox. "It just happened out of nowhere! I can't stop itching!" he began to furiously scratch at his arms. "Don't scratch them, that will only make it worse" you laughed. He pouted at you before taking a seat on the mattress. You had to admit, out of all the times Matt came for a 'check up' this time he actually needed help. "Well, I'd recommend a home remedy instead of jumping straight to antibiotics" you smiled putting on a pair of gloves. "And what kind of remedy is that?" he asked, fingers twitching with anticipation. "Oatmeal bath" you answered swiftly. "Oatmeal bath?!" you took Matt by the arm and dragged him out of the lab. "I think I'll take my chance with the antibiotics" Matt laughed nervously. You turned around and gave him a sinister smile. "As qualified as you believe me to be, I don't have access to those so..." you said sweetly._

_"Oatmeal bath" he groaned, giving up to your idea._

_It was surprisingly easy to convince the kitchen to give you an excess amount of oatmeal. Even easier for you to convince them to use the processor to ground it. You poured the contents into the tub and mixed it into a nice concoction that smelled as good as it looked. "Okay, strip down and take a dip" you ordered. "A-aren't you going to leave?" Matt flushed red as you took a seat nearby. "My dear Mathew, I am a doctor and you shouldn't be shy around your doctor," you said proudly. "It's Matt and okay," Matt said as he shyly began to remove his uniform. No sooner did he unbutton his shirt, you whirled around in your chair to face the wall. You heard him chuckle but you were busy hiding the redness on your face._

_When you heard the bath water splash and settle, you slowly turned around to see Matt almost completely submerged into the bath. "How's the oatmeal water?" you mused. "Very relaxing actually" Matt sank down to his chin in the water. "You'll be rid of chicken pox and smell like cinnamon" you leaned over the tub to take in the scent. "Yeah" he sighed, you could tell he was really relaxed. "I'm gonna leave you to your bath, be back in 15 minutes," you said, leaving quickly. As you returned, the sight before you had you nearly on the floor in laughter. The security patrol cadets were confused as to why their dogs scratched at the doors to the bath. You eased by the huge canines, amazed by how the smell reduced them to hungry puppies._

_"Matt, you okay?" you knocked softly at the door. "___! I-I heard dogs?! Are there dogs out there?!" Matt called from inside. "Hmm, I think they were attracted by the oatmeal" you explained. Said dogs began a wave of barks in agreement. "Well, I better go make a note of this," you said, briskly walking away from the scene. "_-__? wait! don't leave me here with them! Hey!" you only walked faster as Matt's wails reached your ears._

* * *

 

"____!" you jumped as Pidge snapped their fingers in front of you. "Are you okay? you just kinda zoned out there" you blinked before focusing on them. It wasn't Matt who was calling out for you, it was Pidge. "Sorry I was just thinking about oatmeal baths" you sighed.

"Oatmeal baths?!"


	6. Lotor gets poisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda long for a drabble, but I guess you won't mind.

After your first run in with Lotor, the team was very cautious with having you run into him again. Especially Keith, he kept to your side and had you ride in the Black Lion with him. You knew he was just being protective, but it wasn't like you were dating Lotor or anything. Shiro had defended you but also lectured you to be careful not to get stuck with the enemy. You felt betrayed since he never lectured you about going off on your own before.

In the castle, Coran and Allura had briefed how a necessary reagent was needed to make the metal for a Clastdynam. "This device should be able to disrupt the frequency of a Teleduv" Allura clarified. "In order to create a frame strong enough to contain and conduct pure quintessence, you'll need to forge a metal from the tooth and scales of a Kurmonian Basiliscus" Coran explained. "But we must be careful, the creature is very large and it carries a dangerous venom in its fangs" Allura added. "Can't we just make it out of something else?" Hunk asked nervously. "Well, the only other thing we could use is the ore from the meteor, but..." Coran trailed off. "Lotor has it" Keith finished with a glare. "While it would be ideal to use the ore, we cannot rely on being able to take it back from him," Allura said, stopping any ideas Keith were to make. "So, if we make this Clast-thing, we can stop whatever Lotor is planning?" Lance asked. "I don't know about stopping his plans completely, but something able to focus an equal amount of energy should at least suspend any activation of a Teleduv" Pidge answered as they pulled up a screen of numbers.

"Right! good work Pidge!" Coran praised, applauding Pidge's calculations. "All the more reason for us to hunt this thing down and make that device" Shiro concluded. "All right team, get to your lions," Keith and Shiro said at the same time. There was an awkward silence between the two before Keith rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, you heard him" he finished before leading the group away. You followed behind Keith, knowing he would request you ride with him for safety. It became a habit for you to suit up, a gray paladin armor made for you, and to hold on to him as he hand glided to the small shuttle. At this point, you sat in Keith's lap, neither of you minded anymore because once you were in the Lion you could walk freely. "I'll need you to drop me off somewhere clear so I can get lose to secure a sample," you told him. "Shouldn't we wait until we kill the thing?" Keith landed the Black lion but didn't let you out. "I'll need to set up my workplace, besides the way you fly would destroy my equipment" you smiled when Keith frowned at you.

"I'm a big girl I can handle myself, Keith," you said as you left the Lion. You headed to a cave opening and laid in wait for the Lions to lure the creature out. In no time, a large reptilian appeared and chased the Lions. You stayed close but kept out of range of the carnage. After crossing into a valley, you came upon a Galra base. "Guys, I found Galra" you quickly hid behind some debris and surveyed the area. "Stay where you are, the Galra can be dealt with later" Shiro buzzed into you. "But what if they see the lions? I'll sneak in and shut the place down before they can call reinforcements" you ignored Shiro's argument and went ahead into the base. The base was quiet, the guards already shut down. You took a few steps in before hiding at the sound of foot steps. "Man this place was a bust!" you recognized the playful tone of Lotor's general Ezor. "At least the guards were fun to smash" Zethrid complained. "There were still tanks of quintessence that we could take, we can at least use that to run tests," Acxa said with hope. "Needless to say, we'll have to construct our own Teleduv and keep it out of sight" your heart was pounding as you heard the last voice. Lotor and his generals were right around the corner.

"Guys, I think I'm in trouble" you hissed into your helmet. A hiss caught your ears and you looked down into the eyes of the feline that usually accompanied Narti. "Scratch that, I'm quiznacked" you added before breaking off into a sprint away from the creature. Just as you reached the way you entered, a tail caught you by the waist and flung you back in. Hitting the ground hard, you quickly rolled to your knees to face your enemies. "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise" Lotor hummed, he looked down at you with a smirk. "Voltron's medic?" Acxa realized immediately that you were the one from before. "Sorry, doctor's out on lunch," you said before tossing a smoke bomb. You quickly sprinted for the door, this time keeping an eye out for Narti. Just as you cleared the entryway, a loud roar echoed nearby. The Kurmonian was in a stand off the Lions, it's mighty tail knocking Blue a good feet. "Will someone do something about the tail?!" Allura cried out. "You brought it here?!" you shouted, now you were between Lotor and a giant alien.

"Didn't have much of a choice, this thing seems hungry" Hunk said as the creature tried to bite Yellow. It stopped for a moment to flare its nostrils before turning to you. "And I'm on the menu!" you took off into a mad dash for the Black Lion, figuring Keith would make a break for you. Behind you, Lotor and his generals had assessed the situation. "What do we do sir?" Acxa asked as she watched you flee, "Capture the medic, let them deal with the beast" he ordered. The 5 generals jumped to action, they loaded up their fighters and surrounded the perimeter of the Kurmonian while keeping their eyes on you. "Are they trying to catch ___?" Pidge raised Green's shield to block the creatures claws. "Don't worry, I got her!" Lance flew Red in close, only to be blocked by Ezor. "Intercepted~" she sang as she rammed Red.

You found yourself running back to the Galra base, first you needed to shake the creature. "Guys, I'm gonna take cover in the base!" you called out. "___! behind you!" Keith shouted. The Kurmonain came from behind, launching itself to fall mouth first on top of you. All you saw was its large mouth obstruct your view before it howled in pain. A strong arm wrapped around you as you and the person fell into the crushed opening created by said beast. You heard Keith call out to you again before everything went dark. You hit the walls before landing in an underground spring. You groaned before sitting up and looking around. Water streamed from the opposite wall and signs of plant life were present.

"Are you planning to lie on me all day?" Lotor groaned from underneath you. He stared up at you with a unamused look. "We have got to stop meeting like this" you laughed nervously. You crawled off of him and watched him sit up. His armor was damaged on his forearm. "You're wounded" you motioned to his arm. "Tis but a scratch" Lotor brushed it off. However, when he tried to stand he fell back down. "Perhaps I spoke too soon" Lotor groaned in pain. "The venom must have entered through the wound, I need to treat it" you helped him to his feet and ushered him closer to the water. Lotor remained quiet as you washed his would with the spring's water. "If the venom has entered me, I fear it's already too late," he said grimly. You shot him a confused look, but he began again. "What a dreadful way to go, but at least I am in good company" he continued. "Lotor, the venom only causes quadriplegia paralysis, as long as I make an antidote you should be fine" you clarified. He went quiet, his cheeks flushing a dark purple.

"Well, what are you waiting for? make the antidote!" he yelled in embarrassment. You quickly went to your bag and set up a spot to prepare the antidote. Lotor watched as you carefully created the mixture that he would have to drink. "Okay, I think that's smooth enough to drink" you hummed swirling the contents in the small bowl. "I'm afraid I can't move my arms, you'll have to feed it to me," Lotor said with a wicked grin. "Fine" you pressed the bowl to his lips, but he coughed it back out. "It's not going down...." he coughed. You pursed your lips before removing your helmet and drinking the contents of the antidote. You pressed your lips to his and pushed your tongue into his mouth. You fed the medicine down his throat, ignoring the bitter taste and the moan that wanted to escape you. Just as you were pulling away, Lotor's hand grabbed the back of your head and kept you close. You felt your teeth run into his as his tongue cleaned your mouth of the antidote.

He finally let go and you pulled away, leaving a trail of bitter medicine and saliva between you. Both of you were breathing heavily, although he looked pleased with his actions. "You lied to me" you panted. "I didn't want to pass up the opportunity" Lotor replied in an amused tone. You felt your face flush and you went to the water to cool your face. Lotor flexed his fingers and tried to stand up. He felt the feeling return to his body and he reached for your shoulder for support. You jumped from the sudden contact and felt yourself fall into the shallow waters. His hands supported himself over you, caging you under him. You felt dizzy and warm as he stared down at you. "What are you doing to me?" he whispered under his breath. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" you sighed closing your eyes. Your mind swam as you felt yourself grow tired.

"You were bitten as well, on your thigh" Lotor's hand cupped your face and rattled you awake. "I'll be fine, I swallowed some of it" you mumbled out. "Either way, we can't stay here," he said standing over you. He knelt down next to you and gathered your bag, resting it on your lap. He slipped his arm under your knees and hooked his other around the middle of your back. Lifting your bridal style, he carried you away. "Don't get comfortable, as soon as we reach the surface you are on your own" he teased, mimicking your words. "Too bad, I'm pretty comfortable" you sighed before blacking out.


	7. Pidge's Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obviously Pidge is guilty of Insomnia.

It came as no surprise that Pidge would engage in long nights of tinkering and modifying whatever was close at hand. This resulted in a very, dazed Pidge when it came to a briefing. You were aware of it because you were guilty of the same act on occasion. Late nights brooding over concoctions and data on the health of the team. It was this time you could hear the faint sounds of typing and the occasional groan of frustration or snicker of success. You hadn't thought of it as a problem, but of course, the proud leader did.

"___, I have a favor for you" Shiro came to you one day out of the blue. "Sure, anything for you Shiro" you responded with as smile. "Thanks, I noticed Pidge has been staying up late, I think it might be from Insomnia" Shiro gave a sheepish smile. "Your deduction would be correct, I've noticed as well" you replied. Pleased with your answer, Shiro continued his request. "Can you help Pidge get some sleep? I want to solve this before it becomes a problem in battle" he confessed. You thought it over before nodding. "I think I can help with that" you turned on your heel and gave Shiro a wave. "I'll get my payment for my services from you later~" you laughed as you strolled away. "Payment?" Shiro felt a chill run down his spine.

You made your way to Pidge's workshop, the main lab that ultimately was taken over by said green paladin. Upon entry, you were met with a floor littered with parts. "Now if I put this here, the stellular quantum should resonate with the energy given off from this" Pidge mumbled under their breath. "Pidge, what are you doing?" you asked as you carefully stepped over the misplaced metals. "Oh, ___! I was just messing around with this galra database" Pidge motioned to the large humming machine. "You know, it's getting pretty late..." you began, watching Pidge raise a brow in curiosity. "I'm not tired?" they responded as you came closer. "But I'm sure if you lie down you'll feel it" you continued, inching your hands to the device. Pidge smacked your hands away and pouted. "Did Shiro send you?" they groaned as you nodded happily. "Look, I'm fine! I' get enough sleep as is" they defended. "Pidge, your shirt is on backward" you commented tugging at the collar.

Pidge blinked before turning away and crossing their arms. "I-It helps me think! sometimes changing your routine opens new cognitive abilities so I was testing my theory" you couldn't help but laugh as Pidge prattled on. "Sleep also opens new cognitive abilities and I am the doctor so leave the theories to me," you said as you ruffled their hair. "Fine, I'll just get some pillows and blankets, I wanna stay close in case the database starts working," Pidge said before taking off down the hall. In a few ticks, Pidge had returned with an arm full of pillows and a large blanket, "Why'd you grab so many?" you asked as they organized the pillows into a makeshift bed. "Well, aren't you going to stay to make sure I sleep?" Pidge asked. You froze up for a moment before sitting down on the pillows. "Right, I'll stay here to make sure you sleep" Pidge gave a smile of appreciation before curling up next to you. The blanket draped over you both, fulfilling all of Pidge's requirements for an optimal sleeping area.

"I just want to find them" Pidge mumbled in their sleep. "I know, I promise you we will" you replied softly. It had been Quintants since Pidge had slept so well...


	8. Matt's Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler if you haven't watched S4. I know I promised Shiro, but he will be next. I was so ready to write another Matt fic.

You had heard Pidge had left on a new lead on Matt's location. You offered to come along but she declined. In her absence, the others had continued to help refugees and rebels. Leaving you to tend to their wounds and diagnose new ailments. After consulting an Olkari medic, you left to your lab with new reagents to create medicine. Amidst your experimenting, Coran came by to collect your finished products. "Wowzers! You're zipping around faster than a sonic hyper beam" Coran exclaimed as he loaded his cart. "I think I'm onto a big breakthrough, just a little more and I'll be done," You said without looking up. "I hope so, Pidge should be back any dobosh now" Coran twisted the end of his mustache. "I'll see her later, right now I have to finish" you waved Coran out and continued to stir your concoction.

The faint sound of bubbling and the beeping filled your ears. While deep in thought, you didn't hear the door slide open again. "Hey, ___! I'm back!" Pidge shouted. "Welcome back Pidge," you said loud enough for her to hear. "Come here, I've got some great news" Pidge persisted. "I'm a little busy Pidge, I'll catch up later" you looked into a microscope, ignoring Pidge's complaints. "But it's really important that you look now" Pidge whined. You sighed as the corners of your mouth turned up into a smile. "You know I can't say no to you, wha-" you stopped mid-sentence as you faced the doorway. Like a ghost from your past, Matt stood next to Pidge with a surprised look on his face. "___? you're here too?" Matt stepped forward hesitantly. You sprang from your seat, effectively knocking your sample to the floor. "Of course I'm here! I couldn't let Pidge go alone" you threw your arms around his shoulders.

"Um, ____? you just spilled-" "It's non-corrosive and it was just a base" you quickly cut Pidge off. "You haven't changed a bit" Matt chuckled returning your hug. "Me? Look at you! You're taller! You've got muscle! Is that a scar?!" you continued to fire off questions while looking him over. "I'll leave you two to catch up, I've got to run some data" Pidge waved as she left. "Oh, come in! come in!" you dragged Matt in by his hand. Matt wore a small smile as you explained you were Voltron's medic and you showed him around your lab. You both sat on the examination bed while you asked him about the rebels. "Sounds like we've both been busy, although, I'm glad to see you're okay" your cheeks hurt from smiling so much. "I'm glad I get to see you again, I didn't think I'd see you or Pidge again" he looked down as he spoke. Your hand reached over and covered his hand. "It's okay now, you're okay, we're okay" you gave him a reassuring squeeze.

Matt gave you a long look before speaking up. "I take it back, you changed a lot" you perked up at his words. "Explain" you watched him look you up and down. "Well, you changed your hair for one" he tucked a stray hair behind your ear. "You have this aura of determination" you gave him a small smirk in agreement. He paused briefly as if reconsidering his words. "And you're even more beautiful than I remember" he ended. You felt your heat jump, scoffing and rolling your eyes. "Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Holt" you sputtered. "But I really mean it" he grinned. You calmed yourself down, but you couldn't meet his eyes.

"So, aren't you going to examine me?" Matt tore you from your thoughts. "You're a big boy, I'm sure you took care of your health," you said with mild interest. "C'mon, aren't you curious as to what I may have been in contact with? or if I developed a super stomach or something?" Matt persisted. "No, why are you so hooked on me examining you?" this reminded you of the Garrison days when he would come for a 'check-up' and spend the whole visit talking. "You're really gonna make me say it huh?" Matt sighed as he ran his free hand through his hair.

"Say what?"

Matt leaned closer to you, his hand interlacing his fingers with yours. His other hand cupped your face and brought you closer. "I want to spend more time with you, alone" Matt began. Your heartbeat accelerated as he drew closer, words were lost as you tried to speak. "I want you to see me as a man, not as the kid you knew" he whispered. Your eyes met his and flickered away as you felt his breath on your lips.

"Matt..." you gasped.

"Shhh, no more talking"

Just as he was about to close the gap, your hands took hold of his face. You ignored the surprised yelp as you turned his head to expose his neck. "Is that a laser burn! When did you get that? Oh! I have just the thing" you released him and jumped off the bed. Matt groaned and watched you sifted through drawers. "Jackpot~! Now it is just a prototype but now I can finally test it" you hurried back over and applied the cool gel to Matt's neck. He shivered under your touch, sulking while you bounced in excitement. "Don't look like that, I'll make sure to examine you later for any other injuries" you put the gel away. "Still an expert mood killer I see" Matt gently touched the gel.

"Are there any side effects?" he asked in a worried voice. "You may develop a craving for lactose, but other than that no" you walked back up to him with a hop in your step. Puzzled, Matt sat quietly as you beamed at him. Before he could ask, you jumped into his lap, pushing him back onto the bed. "W-what are you doing?" his hands grabbed your waist on reflex, securing you above him.

"Let's begin the Examination~"


	9. Shiro's examination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shiro doesn't like check ups anymore and the sexual tension is thicc.

It was time to cash in your favor for Shiro, and he knew you were out for blood. "Heya Shiro" you greeted as you entered the bridge. Allura and Coran turned to greet you with smiles while Shiro remained focused ahead. "Aren't you going to greet ____, Shiro?" Allura asked in a worried tone. "Y-yeah hey" he glanced over his shoulder but refused to meet your eyes. "Is everything alright? you're acting like you've seen a culve garpan during high moon" Coran twisted the end of his mustache in thought while he looked Shiro up. "I-I'm fine! I swear" Shiro defended.

"Someone has cold feet about their examination~" you sang. Coran and Allura exchanged looks, then looked at Shrio. "What's there to be afraid of? You can't be serious" Allura's lips turned up into a wry smile. "C'mon now! there isn't anything in the Med-bay worse than a galra fleet" Coran smacked Shiro on the back. The latter turned around with a frown, contrasting to your exciting grin. "Fine, let's go already" Shiro sighed, trudging behind you. "That's more like it" you went with a skip in your step, leading him back to the Med-Bay.

Your workspace was already prepared with various instruments, only adding to Shiro's anxiety. "Stand near the bed, we'll begin with a physical first. Shiro couldn't help but let his eyes wander as he approached the bed. There were stray papers on the floor and jars of what he hoped was medicine. "I see you've been busy" Shiro watched you gather a few items and head over to the table adjacent of him. "Well, I thought I should collect samples since we're always on the move" you stated holding a small palm-sized device. "Okay, strip" you ordered. A moment passed before Shiro spoke up. "Excuse me?" he broke the silence, making you repeat your demands. "C'mon, strip! Haven't you had a physical before?" you argued. "Well yeah, but it's just awkward..." Shiro looked away in embarrassment.

"I'm not asking you to get naked, soldier, just lose the shirt" you nearly laughed when you saw him sigh in relief. Shiro removed his shirt and tossed it on the bed. He still looked as jacked as he did without the shirt. "Oh, my stars..." you sighed under your breath. "Hm? did you say something?" Shiro stared at you curiously. "I-I said oh! all those scars!" you quickly ducked around him to begin scanning his body. "That was the time I spent fighting for the Galra's entertainment" Shiro lamented. You hummed as you circled his waist and began scanning his torso. "I was only treated enough to survive, the scars were supposed to be proof of my worth..." Shiro trailed off. You stopped scanning and looked at the screen. "Well, you're above average in muscle so I guess that's one good thing from it" you offered him a smile before switching out with a thin rod.

"You're not going to probe me with that, are you?" Shiro asked nervously. "Good news! it's a thermometer!" you laughed pressing the cool tip to his lips. He opened his mouth and let you slip the device in. Now came the awkward part. As the machine ticked away, you had nowhere else to look but Shiro's face. He stared back, occasionally allowing some item in the room to catch his attention. You couldn't help smiling, making him smile, resulting in him being racked with laughter. "D-don't laugh! you gotta stay still!" you bubbled over with your own laughter. "S-sorry! I can't help it" Shiro straightened up long enough for the thermometer to beep. "Hmm, nothing abnormal with your temperature" you hummed sanitizing the tip.

"Your reflexes are sharp so I won't need to test that, but now let's try a psyche approach" you gently took Shiro by the shoulders and ushered him to lie down on the bed. "So, what now?" Shiro followed you as you pulled up a stool next to him, holographic note in hand. "I want you to relax and recall what happened on the Kerberos Mission" you answered. "Okay, I'll try" Shiro closed his eyes and slowed his breathing.

"Everything was going just like we practiced, we should've been back by the end of the year" Shiro had a small smile on his face. "But then, the Galra's ship appeared and captured us" his brows furrowed while he spoke. "Everything is blurry after that, I can't remember anything" Shiro continued. "What about your time as the Champion?" you asked. "That was terrible, they forced us to fight a strong beast" Shiro winced at the memory. "I had to hurt Matt, they wouldn't make the injured fight" you took note of Shiro's distress as he spoke. "After I won, they'd strap me to a table and..." he choked on his words. You saw his fists clench and sweat began to form on his forehead.

"Shiro, I'm here, we're in the Castle of Lions" you watched him relax again. "I don't know what they did, I blacked out for most of it" he stated. "That's okay, don't force yourself to remember," You said. Shiro opened his eyes and turned to you. "I don't get flashbacks anymore, but the nightmares are frequent" Shiro sat up and grabbed his shirt. "Can you give me any sleeping pills or something?" Shiro asked. "That only helps you get to sleep, as for nightmares they are useless" you clarified.

"Oh," Shiro looked disappointed in your answer. "However, I could observe you and find a solution" you proposed. "You're going to watch me sleep?" Shiro asked. "No way, that's creepy" you waved his accusation off. "I'm going to sleep with you" the shock that ran across Shiro's face was priceless. "____, context is key," he said nervously. "I mean if you want to, I wouldn't say no" you winked at him.

If you kept it up, he'd go into cardiac arrest.


	10. Your sick day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a medic, you should have a sick day. If only your team understood what that meant.

It must have been a blue moon, green sun, orange hole or something to make you sick. Confined to the med bay, you sat in the bed reading. It wasn't anything severe, but enough that you didn't want to get the rest sick. You'd specifically told no one to enter the bay unless it was important, you forgot who your team was.

The first to interrupt you was Lance. "Hey ____! So I was thinking about doing something nice for Allura, do you know any safe flowers I could get?" he came barging in with a big smile. "Lance, I'm sick" you saved your page and shot him a glare. "It'll be real quick, I swear" he begged, keeping his distance from the bed. You sighed and climbed out of bed. You booted your computer and downloaded a small glossary with a map for him. "Here are all the non-toxic, non-carnivorous, non-corrosive, and non-sentient plants in the near galaxy," you said handing him the device. Lance blinked at you in confusion, prompting another sigh. "They won't kill you or Allura" you simplified. "Thanks ____! you're the best!" Lance pecked you on the cheek before dashing out. "Lance! I'm sick!" you hollered after him.

The second to bother you was Keith, which was a surprise. "____, I could use some help" he stated clutching his wrist as he walked in. You climbed out of bed again, this time worried and frustrated by the interruption. "What happened Keith?" you carefully took his wrist into your hands, examining the dark bruise on it. "I was trying a new move and I guess didn't go too well" he admitted bashfully. "Guess? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" you shot back strictly. Keith winced as you reached for some ointment and bandage wrap. "This is a new one I've been working on, it will burn a bit before cooling the bruise" you applied it lightly on Keith's wrist, causing him to shift uncomfortably. "It doesn't hurt too bad" he replied, he watched you carefully wrap his wrist and secure the bandage with an adhesive. "No sword-wielding for a while okay? stick to regular exercise for now" you ordered releasing him. "Yeah thanks" Keith smiled, his face twisted in confusion after a brief moment. "Hey, aren't you sick? you should be resting" Keith added. You felt your head throb with frustration. "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black" you sneered at him. Keith's face flushed red as he opened his mouth to argue back. He quickly closed it and groaned out loud before storming out.

The third to bother you was Hunk, but you had expected it. He knocked before entering, bless his soul. You called out for him to enter and a delicious smell breached your lab. "Hope you're hungry, I made these bad boys with Coran's recommendation" Hunk placed a small plate of pocket-sized snacks and a glass of water on the examination table. "What are they?" you asked, you picked one up and looked it over. "I call them sick pockets, like pizza pockets but with herbs and spices for colds," Hunk said proudly. You put one in your mouth and it exploded your sinuses. "They taste great, but I think the name could use some work" you smiled. "Back to the drawing board then" Hunk waited for you to finish so he could take the plate and glass back. "See you later and get well soon" Hunk waved before leaving the room. You smiled and laid back down, feeling warm and cozy after the encounter.

You were able to get a small nap in before Pidge woke you up. "Hello? ____? I need your input on something" Pidge called out. You rose from the bed, begrudgingly. "What is it Pidge?" you asked before having a device pushed into your face. "I've tried using quintessence and Voltz, but nothing seems to power this thing up" Pidge reported in a dejected tone. "What about an organic matter?" you asked turning the device into your hands. "Organic? you mean like the Olkari?" Pidge asked. "Exactly, try using the same method you learned when using their tech" you gave the device back to Pidge. "It closely resembles Olkari tech, it's most likely a defense mechanism of some sort so be careful when activating it" Pidge nodded happily in response. "Okay, I'll try it out, uh sorry for waking you" Pidge shyly shuffled back out of the med bay. "Don't worry about it" you waved as you climbed back into bed.

Before you could doze off, Coran had barged in. "Time for your afternoon medicine!" he announced, causing you to jolt up. "Coran?! Wait, what medicine?" you asked while he rushed over with a bottle. "The others were telling me you weren't looking any better so I thought I'd get you some medicine" Coran twisted the end of his mustache as he presented the bottle. "Thank you Coran, but I will be fine with what I have" you politely declined his offer. "Nonsense! This is an old Altean recipe, fast acting and it'll put hair on your chest" he poured a decent amount into a nearby beaker and handed it to you. The scent wafting off the liquid reeked of curdled milk. You gagged, nearly spilling the substance. "The smell is less than desirable but I promise it'll knock you off your feet and raise your spirits" Coran pressed on. "I think my spirit already left my body" you groaned handing him the beaker. "I don't feel too well, I don't think I'll be able to take it right now" you added. "Oh well, maybe later then" he shrugged. You lied back down and watched Coran pour out the medicine in the sink. "Get some sleep, they say rest is the best remedy after all" Coran recommended before leaving.

A good while passed and you were able to nap before a soft knocking rose you from your slumber. "___? I've brought you some evening tea" Allura called from the other side of the door. You beckoned her in and she carried over a small tray. The mice rode on her shoulders, waving as she drew near. "I thought a soothing cup of tea would help you feel better, the mice thought so too" Allura sat the tray down on the table, allowing the mice to scamper onto the table as well. She pulled up a chair and sat down across from you. "Are you feeling any better?" she asked as she poured the tea into three cups. The mice brought over your cup and retreated to the cup for them. "I'm still a bit sluggish, but thankfully nothing worse than an occasional cough" you stated as you blew the steam from your cup. "That is good, we are certainly at a loss with you being under the weather" Allura let out a relieved sigh. "So I've noticed" you chuckled. "I hope the others haven't caused you too much trouble," Allura said before sipping her tea. You didn't have the heart to tell her of the constant interruptions you had. "This tea tastes amazing Allura" you complimented her and the mice. "Thank you! It's one of my favorite blends, my father used to make it himself when I was sick" she smiled warmly at the memory. "I am honored to enjoy this tea with you" Allura giggled as you did your best to bow. "I see your humor hasn't been affected by your illness" she replied. You both continued idle chatter until the tea was gone. Your eyelids felt heavy as you laid back down. Allura quietly gathered the tea set and the mice and whispered a goodbye. The last you heard was faint squeaking from the mice as they said goodbye as well.

You didn't know how long you slept, but your eyes slowly woke to a warm sensation on your forehead. "Sorry, did I wake you?" Shiro apologized as he put the wet towel on your forehead. You hummed and tried to sit up, but he ushered you back down. "I came to check up on you and you had a fever, you need to stay down" he scolded. Once you relaxed, Shiro passed you a glass of water. "I heard you didn't get a lot of sleep, I'll make sure no one else bothers you okay?" he smoothed your hair back and smiled down at you. Before he could move away, you grabbed his hand. "Stay for a bit please?" you begged. Shiro glanced at the door before giving in to your request. He pulled the chair Allura had left up to the bedside. Shiro sat with you, telling you about today's mission and how the coalition was progressing until you dozed off. He shifted in his seat, glancing at the door again before climbing into the bed next to you.


	11. Ezor gets Avian disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is just a silly idea I had.

It was a long and weird story as to why you were now in Lotor's hands. One that wasn't worth going into right now. You were busy wondering why they were keeping you instead of trading you back over to the Paladins. You sat quietly in your cell, it wasn't very large to move around in anyways. The sound of approaching footsteps brought your attention to the door. Lotor and Acxa appeared, looking upset about something. "You, medic" Lotor announced. You glanced around before pointing to yourself. "Who me?" you replied coyly. Lotor wasn't phased by your jesting. "Come with us" he turned heel, leaving you to follow less be dragged by Acxa. You quickly rose to your feet and broke a stride to catch up. "My name is ___, not medic" you called out after him. "We need your assistance ____" Acxa, who seemed more willing, explained. "Where is the patient?" you were always ready to help those in need, be it friend or foe. "Ezor is....well she is displaying symptoms I've never seen before" Acxa continued with a pained expression. "Worry not, nothing I won't be able to diagnose" you reassured her. Lotor had stopped at another door, opening it and ushering you inside.

There, strapped to a bed, Ezor lay. She tugged at her restraints slightly, not seemingly agitated by them. "Oh hey! are you the quack they called?" Ezor perked up from your arrival. "Hm, so are you Ezor?" you asked, walking up to the bed. "Well, that is what they call me? I think I look like an Alguria though" Ezor prattled on while she tugged the restraints. "Man, my eyes itch!" she whined. "Stop doing that" Lotor ordered her, making her frown. "You're not the boss of me! Tell him quack!" she yelled. You resisted the urge to laugh, turning to Lotor with a smile. "No bossing the patient around, doctor's orders," you said. Lotor began to speak, stopped himself, and turned away in embarrassment. "Just figure out what's wrong with her already" he complained. You turned your focus back to Ezor. "You said your eyes were itchy right?" you asked, examining her further. "Yeah and my heads all spinning and I can't feel my feet?" Ezor moved her legs slightly as she spoke. "Not to mention, she doesn't seem to remember who we are" Acxa added in. "Ugh again with this joke, this is obviously flight school" Ezor groaned as she rolled her eyes. She squinted her eyes, most likely from the irritation. "Has she been eating?" you asked Acxa. "Not much, she said she wasn't hungry" she replied.

"It looks like she has Avian disease, it's common for beings who are able to fly or glide" you concluded. You placed a thermometer into her mouth, pulling it out and examining the number. "With a high fever, she should recover in a few weeks" you pulled out your bag and began searching for ingredients. You pulled out several items, displaying them to Acxa and Lotor. "You'll need to give her a specific medicine when this happens, it should subdue the disease" you began mixing a thin paste in a small dish. "Acxa take notes, I don't want this happening again" Lotor ordered, he was peering over at you with slight interest. Acxa stood close to you, recording the ingredients and the procedure you used to synthesize the medicine. Ezor watched curiously, her nose crinkling up from the smell. "Uh that stuff looks kinda icky," she said sticking her tongue out. You could tell what was coming next. "It's okay, it tastes better than it looks" you lied. Ezor didn't seem to believe you, turning her head away. "Not eating it!" she shouted.

"Come now! you need to get better!" Lotor angrily took a spoonful and tried to force it into her mouth. Ezor was resilient, turning her head furiously. "It's like she's a child" Acxa was trying not to smile as she watched Lotor chase Ezor's head. "Now, now, that's not very regal of you" Lotor stopped after hearing your playful voice. "What do you suggest then?" he gave up and returned to your side. "Bargaining" you smiled at Ezor, she smiled back. "Now Ezor, if you take the medicine then you can leave," you said sweetly. "No" she replied quickly just as you expected. "What else would you like then?" you offered. Ezor thought for a moment, humming a tune as she contemplated her choices. "Make the guy with the long hair dance" she giggled. Lotor blinked, crossing his arms in defiance. "I shall do no such thing!" he exclaimed. "But sir" Acxa had a wry smile on her face, unable to hide her amusement. "C'mon Lotor, do it" you egged him on. Lotor grimaced, throwing up his arms in frustration. "What kind of dance then?" he asked Ezor. "I dunno, make one up" she shrugged in response. Lotor's cheeks burned a dark purple as he began cautious awkward movement of a random sort.

"Put a little more hop into it" Ezor commented intrigued by the display. "I think he should do something like a samba" Acxa joined in on the jest, leaning against the bed. "Dance like you mean it!" you laughed joining them in watching. By now you were sure Lotor would execute you after this. He remained silent as he adjusted his performance to your suggestions. "Okay! okay! give me the yucky stuff" Ezor laughed, satisfied with the performance. You fed her two large spoonfuls, both of which were followed by declarations of disgust from Ezor. "I feel a bit sleepy now" she announced before dozing off. "She should be better once she awakes, I suggest having a meal ready" you advised as you gathered your equipment. "Thank you, I'll see that one is made available," Acxa said before excusing herself. You were ready to head back to your cell, but Lotor had taken hold of your arm. "Where do you think you are going?" he mused arrogantly. "Back to my cell? unless you plan on letting me go" you said dryly. You didn't have high hopes for being let go. "Ah, I think you owe me a performance of your own" Lotor pulled you along the opposite way of your cell. "I-I what?!" you dug your heels into the metal in resistance but to no avail.

"A tip for a tap one would say" Lotor hummed in delight as he headed for his quarters.


	12. The Eve before (Another Lotor fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You already know what it is. (S5 spoilers? kinda sorta not?)

You had no business taking care of Lotor while he was captive. You were aware of this but argued that everyone else was busy and few were hurt. Shiro and Allura found reason in your statement but knew the truth. Keith and Lance were against it, but Keith couldn't do much while away on Blade duty. Lance too was on call as the Red paladin and was scarcely around long enough to 'protect' you. Hunk didn't mind and Pidge didn't like it but again the Paladins of Voltron were called away to liberate the rest of the universe. Leaving you to tend to the captive.

You hummed a tune as you rode the elevator down to the chamber where Lotor was being held. Your hands carefully held a tray of tea and his mid-day meal fixed by yourself in Hunk's absence. You had taken it upon yourself to do so since everyone else was so reluctant. You smiled brightly as you approached, your footsteps alerting Lotor of his latest guest. "How ironic for us to be reunited in this fashion" he drawled out sarcastically. "Oh please, I'm spoiling you much more than you did me" you brought the barrier down and stepped in. "I beg to differ, you were practically mewling at my hands" Lotor smirked as he accepted the tray from you. He seemed less tense now, mostly from your pleasant presence. Your cheeks flushed red as you sat down next to him. "Just be glad I volunteered to watch over you" your reply earned a chuckle. Lotor undoubtedly expected he would be under your care. He ate his meal slowly, deep in thought. "If I wanted to poison you I would've already done so" you sighed. "Oh? did you enjoy administering the antidote that much?" Lotor leaned into your shoulder causing you to lean away.

"That was your doing and you know it!" you pushed him back and out of your space. He wore a lop-sided grin, eating more hastily in your favor. "I do enjoy your time, I simply wish to savor it" he admitted. For a moment, Lotor's facade had diminished. He wasn't Prince Lotor, he wasn't the Lotor who constantly made the Paladins dance in the palm of his hands. He was Lotor as you were you. "If all goes well, you'll be seeing more of me" you looked off to the side at nothing in particular. "I sure hope so," Lotor said quietly. A silence overcame you both, somber at the remembrance that a war was going on. You were Voltron's medic and Lotor was the captive. You felt something brush across your fingers, Lotor's free hand had covered yours. You interlaced your fingers with his gently squeezing his palm for reassurance.

The silence had grown warm as you both found solace in the other. Only to be interrupted by the aggressive coughing of everyone's favorite sharpshooter. "Hey ____! We're having a meeting soon" Lance's face was fixed in a frown as he approached. You could feel Lotor's hand apply harsher pressure to your hand, but you hadn't pulled away either. Lance didn't like how close you both were, nor did he appreciate your hand being captive to Lotor's. "Okay Lotor, you can't keep bothering ____, we're trying to save lives" Lance grabbed your other hand and pulled you up. "Easy Lance! I'm a handle with care kinda person!" you exclaimed. Lotor frowned and pulled you back. "I think ____ is fully aware of their duties and can speak for themselves" Lotor had yanked you back. Your hand had effectively landed on the slice of cake you had painstakingly made baked for the team under Hunk's tutelage. "Ah! there goes dessert..." you sulked as the icing coated your fingers and the cake clung to your skin.

Without skipping a beat, Lotor brought your hand to his face and his tongue licked around your fingers. He gracefully sucked on your fingers, relinquishing the sugary sweet substance from your skin. With a satisfied grin and a loud hum in delight, Lotor released your hand. "I believe I received my 'just desserts'" Lotor smirked. You found yourself unable to counter with words as Lance fumed. "C'mon let's go! He's just messing with you" Lance dragged you along easily in the confusion. Your eyes never left Lotor as his never left yours. From a distance, you could see his smirk falter.

"Don't trust that guy, he's always planning something against us" Lance warned. You were broken from you trance at his statement. "Lotor means well, don't be so quick to dismiss him" you argued. Lance sighed and placed his hand on your shoulders. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Keith is right," he said bitterly. "We don't know what Lotor is planning and we can't risk losing anyone, especially you" he continued. You slid into a hug, holding Lance close. "We're not going to loose anyone, I promise" you reassurred him.

Lance paused for a moment before hugging you back.

"Promise"


	13. The Eve after (Yet another Lotor fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEASON 5 SPOILERS
> 
> I mean like the first paragraph but please don't read until your past episode 3.

It had been done, Zarkon was dead. You had remained in the castle against your will. You had pleaded to go but everyone had been against it. Even Lotor himself had ordered you to remain behind. The news that Lotor had slain his own father traveled fast and you were the first one waiting for Lotor. When he emerged from the bay, it felt like you hadn't seen him in years. Lotor's expression was that of a shell of a man. He stopped in front of you, for once, Lotor was unsure of what to do next. His eyes reflected nothing but a concoction of emotions. "Let's get you checked up" you hastily to his hand and retreated to your lab.

Lotor let you do as you pleased. Coaxing him onto your examination bed and examining him for any injuries. You sat on a stool in front of him, notating his condition. He suffered only minor casualties, nothing time and a bit of rest wouldn't heal in his case. You still applied medicine to his scratches, not even getting a wince of pain from him. "Lotor, look at me" you begged him. Lotor's trance ended and he held an absent stare. "It doesn't take a machine or training to see you're in pain" you stated solemnly. "I swear to you, I'm alright" Lotor replied. In truth, he didn't feel as sore anymore. "But what about right here?" you said as you placed your hand over his heart. Your palm pressed against his armored chest. The cool metal kept your hand from feeling his heartbeat, but you could feel it emotionally. "You're in a great deal of pain and it's my duty to relieve that pain" you continued. Lotor placed his hand over yours as if both of you could apply enough pressure to break through his armor.

"You wish to relieve my pain? Are you prepared for the risks that come with this?" Lotor leaned forward and rested his forehead against yours. "Just who do you take me for? I'm Voltron's medic after all" you said with a proud smile. Lotor's face cracked a sad smile. "I don't want you as 'Voltron's medic', I want you as you are" Lotor placed a tender kiss on your lips. You met him eagerly, pressing yourself against him more. Lotor had pulled you into his lap without breaking the kiss. Causing you to gasp and allow him a moment to adventure across your exposed neck. "Don't think of me as Galra or Altean, right now I am only yours" he whispered against your skin. "I could say the same to you" your quips were silenced as Lotor traced bites down your neck. His hands roamed your casual attire, finding them to be too much. He quickly removed your top, causing the fabric to flash before your eyes.

He trailed his kisses down your frame, relishing in the feel of your skin. "No more talking, let our hearts speak for our actions" Lotor mumbled against your chest. He lingered there for a long time, listening to your heartbeat.

"......Okay......."

 

_You spent a long time with Lotor._


	14. Lumen Allura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry

The Castle of Lions had never been so tense before. Coran had the entire place on lockdown, you and the paladins were holed up in the lounge waiting for him to return. "What's up with Coran? He seemed even nuttier than usual" Lance asked from his laid-back position on the couch. "He said something about 'quarantining the source' so it could be anything" you had put in thoughtfully. "Whatever it is, be on your toes team" Shiro had advised cautiously. "Oh man, this is just like the movies! One of us is probably already infected" Hunk's paranoia had already set in, causing everyone a little more anxiety. "I think we'd know if one of us was infected" Pidge pointed out crossly. "What if that's part of the infection? Espionage via contamination" Hunk began to sweat as the worst scenarios raced through his mind. "He may be right, Keith's been awfully nice lately" Lance jested, earning a sharp jab from Keith. "How's that for nice?" Keith shot back.

"Guys, relax and wait for Coran" Shiro reprimanded and controlled the room instantly. Everyone went quiet, just in time to hear the ragged breaths coming from the other side of the door. "It's coming!" Hunk jumped behind the couch as the door slid open. Coran waddled in wearing a large suit, the glass screen fogged over. "The infected has been quarantined, no entry beyond this point!" Coran exclaimed as he applied tape to the door. "What is going on exactly?" you asked, voicing everyone else's concerns. Coran removed his helmet, his mustache fluffing back to life. "Allura has come down with the Kreazan bug, she's on lockdown until she gets better" he explained. Everyone turned their heads in confusion. "What does that mean?" Pidge asked as she leaned forward. "I'll explain, the Kreazan bug is an infection that causes the host to experience delusions, gastric distress, irritability and a runny nose" you explained thoroughly. "That sounds....rough" Keith's eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "It is, especially when left alone, for now, you all need to keep your distance and help keep her quarantined" Coran stated. Shiro nodded in agreement and turned to you. "I trust you and Coran will be making the medicine?" he asked. "Yep, you guys are on guard duty" you patted him on the shoulder.

"Wait! 'keep quarantined'?! What is that supposed to mean?!" Hunk left the safety of the couch and jumped to his feet in alarm. Coran gave a hearty chuckle before explaining the situation. "Right now that isn't Princes Allura, in that room is the mighty Empyrean of Altea, Lumen Allura" Coran explained. "Lumen Allura? Is that Allura's code name or something?" Lance asked skeptically. "She delusional right now, so she only answers to Lumen Allura or suffer her wrath" Coran warned seriously. "Aw she's playing princess, can I be the prince?" Lance teased. "You might want to be careful, that's still Allura in there" Shiro warned. "Exactly, she could do some serious damage if we don't keep her contained" you concluded. Everyone was on board with taking care of Allura, even the mice donned miniature suits similar to the one Coran wore. Keith and Lance had been tasked as the vanguard, Pidge and Hunk were stationed as sentries, Shiro was the last line of defense while you and Coran worked on the medicine.

Lance stood awkwardly fiddling with his Bayard while Keith leaned against the wall. "Do you really think Allura is gonna try something?" Lance asked. "I don't know, but we should be ready for anything" Keith held a firm grip on his Bayard. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps echoed from down the hall. Both Keith and Lance fell into defensive stances, watching the darkness ahead of them. "Ohohohohoho!" booming laughter took them by surprise. A tissue box flew from the darkness and hit Lance square in the face. "Lance!" Keith called out, but he drew his sword to defend against the lunging shadow. "Is this the best they can do? How callous of Coran to underestimate me!" Allura laughed proudly as she used a staff to parry Keith. This successfully knocked the latter of balance and caused him to stumble to the floor. "Allura! Calm down, it's me Keith!" he yelled. Allura stood proudly and tilted her nose upward. "I am Lumen Allura, call me by my title foolish knave" she sneered.

Lance, who seemingly recovered from the previous attack, began laughing. "Ha she called you knave!" he chortled. Allura glared at Lance and twirled her staff. "Be silent jester! Or I shall defeat you too!" she ordered. Lance's face fell at her demand. "Jester? C'mon I look more like a knight or maybe a ranger at least!" he complained. Allura charged both of them, swinging her staff at their chests. "What weak vanguards, a knave and a jester," she said cooly walking into the lounge. Keith grabbed Lance and took off running. "Wait! we gotta keep her in place!" Lance called out as he stumbled to catch up. "We can't take her, time to fall back" he ordered. Pidge and Hunk perked up as the two approached. "I heard a noise, what's going on?" Pidge asked in a panic. "Oh man! Don't tell me Allura got out?" Hunk shivered as he asked. "And she's headed this way, prepare for battle" Keith slid past the makeshift barricade and Lance took position behind it.

Allura bounded the corner, a sinister smirk on her face. "I've got you-" she was cut off as she burped loudly. Hunk and Pidged blinked. "Nice one Lumen Allura" Hunk smiled. Allura covered her mouth, a smile forming on her face. "Flattery will get you no where guardian" she laughed. "Oh quiznak, she is really buying into this?" Pidge frowned as she activated the Goo machine. Green goo shot out at Allura, but it didn't stop her. She gracefully dodged it and swung her staff at the stream of goo. Residue splattered back, successfully hitting Pidge's glasses. "I've gone blind! Man down!" she yelled falling to the floor. "Oh no, she got Pidge!" Hunk quickly ran over and pulled Pidge into a nearby doorway. Lance took hold of the hose and pointed it at Allura. "Alright Lumen Allura, prepared to get served!" Lance shouted as he doused her with goo. Allura pivoted and jumped on the wall. She sailed over the barricade and tripped Lance with her staff. "Not again!" Lance cried out as he hit the floor.

Keith was still in the back, amazed by Allura's moves and worried for the others. "Face me, Knave!" Allura yelled as she charged Keith. "No way!" Keith took off running again, this time to your lab where the medicine was being made. Allura was hot on Keith's trail, making the latter scream as he entered the lab.

You had been crushing the herbs while Coran mixed the concoction. "Keith! What happened?" Shiro shouted as he ran to Keith's side. "Allura!....She's!....Here!" Keith panted as he sat down. Allura barged through the entrance, a glare on her face. "You've been foolish to lead me to Coran Knave" she scoffed. "Ah, she got out" Coran didn't seem phased by Allura's appearance. Shiro glanced at you and stood between you and Allura. "Allura, stand down" Shiro warned. She quirked her brow and took up arms. "Okay, we're doing this" Shiro sighed. You quickly ran over to Coran, careful not to spill the ingredients. "How are you going to get her to take this stuff?" you hissed. Coran chuckled as he took the ingredients and dumped them into the vat. He twisted his mustache as the color changed and smoke erupted from the mixture.

"Just follow my lead," Coran said as he poured a glass. Meanwhile, Shiro was currently dogging Allura's advances. Keith slid by and blocked her staff, allowing Shiro a chance to disarm her. However, Allura pivoted and shoulder checked Shiro into Keith. Both slid to your feet, bringing Allura's attention to you. "You Mage! Are you my next opponent?" she asked. You swallowed and glanced at Coran for some kind of assistance. "Oh, woe is me! My crew has been vanquished!" Coran wailed. Allura didn't seem to be buying it, which made you swallow your pride. "Ah but sir! She doesn't have the Magic Elixer" you said. Coran sent you a wink and feigned surprise. "That's right! she doesn't have this Magic Elixer so we still have a chance at victory!" Coran laughed boisterously. Allura shook slightly, her face one of embarrassment. "No fair! I didn't know that!" she cried out. Coran proceded to make faces at her, making sounds to tease her.

"Mage! Join my forces so we can take down Coran!" she begged. Coran stopped and turned to you. "Wait what?!" he gasped. You smiled and ran over to Allura, hiding behind her. "Yes oh, great Lumen Allura" you laughed as you took up allegiance with her. Before Coran could even ask, Allura had used her staff to knock the glass from Coran's hands. She caught the glass and downed it. Allura blinked before falling back onto you. Both of you collapsed on the floor, she held her head and groaned. "Where am I?" she groaned. Allura glanced at Shiro and Keith who were rubbing their sore spots, Coran was fixing up more glasses of medicine and you were holding her up. "Oh! ____, you shouldn't hold me! I am sick" she squeaked as she scrambled to create some distance. "A little late for that," you said as you stood back up.

Pidge, Hunk, and Lance were peering from around the corner. Allura looked at them and the hid back behind it. "Is it safe yet?" Hunk asked. "Coast is clear fellas" Coran assured them. Lance peeked out and shuffled over to Keith. "Good work, Knave" he teased. Shiro walked over to you and glanced at Allura. "Is she better yet?" he asked. You shook your head and pointed to Coran. "She's gonna need to take that stuff regularly for about a week, Lumen Allura should be back by tomorrow" you explained.

Cue a unanimous groan.


	15. New looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR S6
> 
> I fucking love Keith. The chapter is actually a bunch of ideas in one, since I didn't want the reader to be in this struggle for a while. Think of it as an AU? This one was from an idea I had with an OC, enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, I've been in a depressive slump and on suicide watch...not much time to write nowadays but I squeezed this out. It may need revisions.

After ages of exploring the universe and discovering new planets, you and Keith had changed. Keith had found out about his galra heritage, causing tension in the team. You didn't feel he was any different, much to his relief. "Keith, you could be purple and I wouldn't even blink" you laughed at him. He felt a smile stretch on his face, he could always rely on you. His doubt had been washed away, but a sliver remained. If his outward appearance really did change, would you still think of him the same?

Keith would later find out during a liberation mission. The planet was near the edge of the solar system in a dead area. The Galra Empire had raised a supply station on the planet, harvesting the inhabitants. The race were called Luxians, creatures whose bodies were made of pure energy with similarity to quintessence. They had rocky exoskeletons keeping the energy inside their bodies. "We must help them, we cannot allow the Galra to slaughter them like livestock" Allura ordered. Her body shook with rage while she held back her sorrow. No one raised any complaints, quickly moving into action. Coran operated the castle and provided cover while you assisted with evacuation. Keith, while piloting the Black Lion, stayed close to your group and provided protection. Unfortunately, the galra had planted mines and detonated the earth below you. The lions quickly came to assist you and the Luxians, catching as many before they could fall into the core of the planet. Allura had created a platform of ice to support the Luxians.

"Wait! Where is ____?!" Keith shouted in a panic. His eyes scanned the area frantically before locating your falling form. You were too terrified to scream as you descended toward the cavity of the planet. "No!" Keith thrust the Black Lion in pursuit of you, ignoring the others as they came to realize your predicament. A sole Luxian dived after you, catching you mid-air. The creature curled around you as you both fell into the energy pool. The Black Lion dived in after, submerging into the core. "Keith!" Lance yelled out, he dived after without thinking. Allura brought the Blue Lion into his path, blocking him. "We can't go in there!" she shouted. "But what about Keith?" Hunk's worried voice trembled. "He should be fine right? The Lions are made of special ore an magicy stuff right?" Pidge tried to convince herself and the others.

Doboshes passed before the Black Lion emerged from the blue core. "He made it!" both Pidge and Hunk cheered. Allura released a sigh of relief and Lance whooped for joy. However, Keith didn't respond. Instead, he made a beeline for the castle. Coran hurried to the docking bay to meet him. "Is everything alright Keith?" he asked. Coran's face contorted from worry to devastation. The Luxian stood beside Keith as he held a glob of energy that was about your size. "Coran, we need a pod and quick" Keith trembled.

The castle was quiet, everyone but Keith stood in the lounge waiting. "I shielded her from impact, but I'm afraid the energy fused with her body" the Luxian sorrow tone did nothing to ease them. "It's alright, you did what you could" Allura assured the refugee. "But will ____ be alright?" Lance asked hopefully. "Will Keith be alright? He was awfully quiet" Hunk added in. Coran solemnly looked at the door to the med bay. "Only time will tell," he said.

Keith continued to stare at the pod. It hurt to watch your body like this, but it hurt more to look away. Keith fell to his knees, hands braced against the pod. "C'mon ___, you have to be okay" he begged. He pressed his forehead to the cool metal, clenching his teeth. "I can't lose you too" he cried softly. The pod hummed quietly, building up to beeping. Keith raised his head and leaned back. The pod slowly opened, releasing steam as it powered down. You were slowly ejected, crumping into Keith's arms. Your skin had healed completely, leaving blue etches around your cheeks. Your hair was shorter and light blue. Keith felt tears prick his eyes, prompting him to bury his head into your hair as he cried. "Thank you" he sobbed as he held you tightly. You gently turned in his arms, groaning. "Keith, it hurts" you grumbled against him.

Keith, reluctantly, loosened his hold on you. You opened your eyes and met his surprised ones. "What? it there is something on my face?" you asked, blinking in confusion. "Your eyes, they changed color?" Keith uttered out. "Did they?" you asked in return. On cue, the rest of the paladins rushed in. "Oh thank-Hold the phone!" Lance screamed. You glanced at him and looked back at Keith. "Seriously, somebody get me a mirror!" you ordered. Coran hurried over with one, with a nervous grin. "Now uh, don't fret but I think you may want to stay seated" he warned. You looked into the mirror and held back a scream. Your eyes were now yellow and glowing with blue irises. You barely recognized yourself, thankfully your face was the same. The Luxarian had followed behind the group. "Oh, you've fused with the Luxian spirit" it stated. "I've done what?" you asked. "You've become a Luxiarian, welcome sister," it said happily walking over and hugging you.

"This is all too much" you sighed wearily. "I think you look cool" Pidge threw in a compliment. "Yeah, you look pretty awesome with blue hair" Hunk agreed. Lance walked over and threw his arm around. "Hey! now we match" he smiled brightly. Allura gave you her best smile and Coran gave you a thumbs up. You turned to Keith and avoided his eyes. "I guess I have a new look," you said quietly. "Yeah, it's uh very new" he agreed awkwardly. "Is new good?" you asked, raising your eyes to his.

"New is good"

 

* * *

 

The Castle of Lions was powered by quintessence, a source of energy that was hard to come by. The castle had been struck by a particle beam that shut down the main power. Now, it was dead in the water while oxygen slowly depleted. "There must be a way to jump start it" Pidge said weakly. Hunk lie sprawled on the floor, light headed. "No good, I can't even think straight" he groaned. "Stay with us big guy" Lance shook Hunk strongly. "If only we had something strong enough, but it'd take another ship to do that" Coran pondered aloud. You hugged your knees and glanced at Keith, he looked tired. You knew and he knew, what had to be done. You stood up and raised your hand. "I'll do it," you said loudly. Everyone turned to face you, mixed expressions all around. "If I channel the Luxian energy, I should be able to make a spark powerful enough to hold a charge" you explained. "But would your body be able to handle that?" Allura asked. "It would be the same as self-combustion, are you sure?" Coran asked. Keith's eyes widened and he grabbed your arm. "No! no way, you are not doing this!" he yelled. You gave Keith a sad smile. "Keith, it's my duty to save people whether they like it or not" you said softly. Your hands cupped his face as he turned away.

"Let me save you"

It had all happened so quickly. Keith stayed with Coran to survey it all. As Allura started the castle, Hunk and Pidge began booting the backup power. You stood in the center of the main power source, balancing on the round surface. You emitted small bolts of energy, slowly growing stronger. You hair stood up and your body lit up. In a blink of an eye, Keith could no longer see you, only light. "Now!" Coran called out as the castle burst with life. The orb you stood on exploded with light and oxygen returned to the castle. "____!" Keith ran up to the edge of the platform. He looked around frantically for any sign of you. Sadly, he couldn't find you anywhere.

"Keith"

He turned around and watched small orbs of light cluster together. The light slowly took shape, your shape. You emerged in a transparent form. Keith slowly approached you, raising a hand to your face. You raised your hand to meet his, pressing your palm to his. "It looks like your body didn't hold out, but somehow you became part of the castle" Coran said in amazement. Keith was slightly relieved but watched as little bolts attacked his paladin gloves. "Is there any way to get her back?" he asked. "I don't know, at least not yet" Coran offered.

Keith turned back to you, noticing your eyes were cast down. "So, new look huh?" Keith said awkwardly. You're shot back up and stared into his. "Is new good?" you asked desperately. Keith gave you a small smile and laced his fingers with yours. "New is good," he said.

 

* * *

 

It had been ages since Keith left to fight with the Blade of Marmora, leaving you to explore your reach along the castle. You had learned a few tricks and were able to ease some of the strain off of Allura. Lotor had shown some interest in you, but Coran would come to your defense stating that you were part of the castle. Because of this, you couldn't go out and find Keith. You couldn't even reach him over communications. But you knew he'd come back to you.

And so he did.

The old Altean pod brought back Keith, a wolf of some sort, a galra, and altean. Keith had introduced the altean as Romelle and the galra as Krolia. "She's my mother" he added hesitantly. You released multiple sparks out of surprise, earning a shriek from Hunk. "You must be ____, Keith has told me much about you," she said looking down at you. Her eyes scanned your face and she glanced at Keith. "You were right, she is cute" Krolia smiled. Keith made a loud noise in both shock and embarrassment. Ignoring her son, Krolia turned back to you. "Thank you for looking out for Keith" she said earnestly.

After Keith explained the situation, you had downtime until Allura and Lotor returned. With this time, you decided to catch up with Keith. "Look at you! your hair is longer, your bigger, was that a wolf?!" you were animatedly looking him over and smiling brightly. "Uh yeah, I'll explain later okay?" Keith coughed into his hand. His cheeks were red as you felt up his armor. "You look so new" you said softly. Keith raised your chin and looked into your eyes. "Is new good?" he asked.

"New is better than good"

 

* * *

 

"It's the only way"

Keith wasn't sure what made those words hurt more, the fact that they were true or the fact you spoke them. The teleduv was the only thing that could stop the holes from growing. That meant sacrificing the castle, you included. "I'm not leaving you" Keith argued through gritted teeth. He fought back tears as he watched you smile sadly. Your hands cupped his face, sending small shocks to his cheeks. "Keith, let me save you" those words only made his heart ache more. As the others evacuated, Keith spent his time trying to say goodbye. "I don't want to lose you" he confessed. His hold on you was tight, you could tell by the tension in his muscles. "I know, I'm sorry" you couldn't cry, but he could hear it in your voice.

Neither of you saw Pidge walk in, she paused as she watched you both. "So guys, I may have a solution," she said cautiously. Keith pulled away slowly, listening attentively. "We could transfer ____ into a capsule for now, I've been working on this baby for a while" Pidge explained. She showed you a large empty capsule, similar to one that was used for quintessence. "You should be able to talk to us still, in theory" Pidge shrugged at the last part.

You glanced at Keith and the capsule, Keith had his eyes trained on the device. "Ha, so I'll be like a tamagachi?" you asked dryly. "A what?" Keith asked, suddenly smiling. "We will need to discuss that later, let's do it Pidge" you couldn't stop the smile on your face. Pidge had hooked the device up to the main power source and transferred you into the capsule. The others were surprised when you began talking from inside. "Wow cool, it's like a jar of fireflies," Lance said as he tapped the glass. "Hey! I can feel that!" you complained from inside the capsule. "I was thinking more like a genie in a lamp" Hunk said in awe. "Sorry boys, no wishes here" you replied.

"Guys be serious, ____ has been through a lot" Keith sighed. He carried you in his arms carefully, cradling you to his chest. "Once we are safe, we'll figure out a way to get you back to normal ____" Allura reassured you. "I hope so, I have much to discuss with you" Krolia added as she walked by. Both you and Keith let out a nervous laugh. Keith had carried you into the Black Lion and placed you in his lap. "So, Keith" you began. He raised a brow in curiosity, urging you to continue. "How do you like my new look? is new good?" you continued quietly. Keith chuckled and patted the top of the capsule.

"I'm loving new so much" he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me  
> Tumblr: http://toreadortacos.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: @H3nroko


End file.
